The present invention relates to the field of virtual environment systems, and more particularly to running a virtual appliance.
Cloud computing is the delivery of computing as a service, whereby shared resources, software, and information are provided to computers and other devices as a utility over a network (e.g. Internet).
Cloud computing may provide unlimited resources for users and applications but this can lead to an over-provisioning of the services provided by the Cloud and requested by the users.